


Attack On Vampire

by scarlet_natsume (Scarlet_Natsume)



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Shingeki no Kyojin Fusion, Eventual Romance, M/M, Violence, a bit gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Natsume/pseuds/scarlet_natsume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his hometown was destroyed and his parents were killed, young Kiryuu Zero vowed to cleanse the earth from the beast humanoid Vampires that had brought humanity to the brink of extinction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack On Vampire

 

In the year 1900, humanity had landed on the brink of destruction and extinction, and no matter what, nothing could stop it. Monstrous things called Vrykolakas (who later known as “Vampire”) appeared, and began to destroy the human race as we knew it. They hunted us for our blood. We were like livestock to them, running in sheer terror and fear, only to be caught and have our heads cut off. The Vrykolakas almost resembled us humans physically, from up to down. The difference was they looked feral, like beast, with fangs and claws, red eyes, and hard to be killed to the point they were called _undead_.

Their skin tones, as well, were all the same. Nothing like that of an actual human, it was more a paper white. Though their face was similar to humans, it still looked hideous; with creepy smiles as if lost in their lust. Mindless beasts. They also had an enormous amount of superhuman strength and unbelievable fast. There was no way to possibly kill them, so that day in 1900, we watched millions, billions, die. Blood spatter had covered the grassy earth. Torn and shredded bodies lay everywhere. Heads rolled in the streets, and guts were hanging from rooftops, street signs and fences.

The Vrykolakas –the Vampires– left as soon as they came, possibly looking for another village, another city, to graze. Those of us remaining had to get our shit together and act quickly. The only way we could think of keeping off those creatures was to build three walls that could withstand any attack from the Vrykolakas or Vampire. Those walls were Artemis, Asteria, and Apollo. Wall Artemis was the outside wall, one hundred fifty feet tall and incredibly large in width. The second wall, Wall Asteria, was the second defense if Wall Artemis ever failed.

The last wall, Wall Apollo, was the wall that kept the king, his city and his servants safe. It was also the most enduring wall out of all three; yet with Wall Artemis they were said to be fine. For centuries, Vrykolakas tried to break through the walls and devour everything, but they couldn’t get past the high and mighty wall of Artemis. We are safe behind the wall. That was it, until one peaceful day in 2014, Hell rained upon us once again.

My name is Kiryuu Zero, and this is story about the day Hell came back. 

 


End file.
